General Station Television
|language = Tagalog English|broadcast_area = El Kadsreian Islands Eruowood|sister_channel(s) = * GSTV News * ActiveSports}} General Station Television is a Philippine commercial television network founded on July 4, 1975. It distributes and broadcasts Technic Heroes film series, Bionicle series, The Drillmation Series, Blitzivan series, Jamie's Got Tentacles!, Magic Vari, Countryballs: The Animated Series, Magically Girlz, Neighbours, and other El Kadsreian Islands, Eruwoodian, Kadersaryinan, Croeyan, Herzolish, Vustrelan, Thuanian, Minecraftian, Azaran, Alexonian, Jetanian, Kuboian, Sakarian, Qualician, South African, YinYangian, Schelipoerian, Conlandian, Indonesian, Papua New Guinean, Timorese, New Zealander, and Ivalician. programs, etc. It has sister channels, ActiveSports, GSTV News, GS Action, GS Anime, GS Cinema, GS Comedy, GS Drama, GS Kids, GS Preschool, GS Lifestyle, GS Reality, GS Sports, and GS World, and MusiKo!, all only available in digital terrestrial and satellite television. History The network was founded on July 4, 1975 by Alfonso Rubio Jr. It's allowed to operate by the Philippine government during the Martial Law years. The first TV station was DWGS-TV channel 5 (now channel 10) in Metro Manila. It was followed by other Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao stations from 1976 to 1983 starting with Cebu and Davao. The first program was Hello GSTV hosted by Miss Lio, a Chinese Filipino who spoke very little Tagalog at the time. The network gained popularity when Filipino viewers had critically acclaimed the'' Drillmation Series'' anime starting with Angry German Kid and other entertainment programs including a Vlokozuian program in 1978. During the EDSA revolution, GSTV opened more TV stations, with DWGS-TV frequencies moved to channel 11 on October 14, 1986 and became fully privatized. In 1990, GSTV established three new TV stations in the Autonomous Region in Muslim Mindanao. Previously, the only GSTV station in the region was a low-powered station in Sulu that could only be received in the rest of the region via TV DXing. In 1993, the Manila channel moved to VHF 10. During the 1980's, it broadcast a popular Tagalog dub of , entitled Lamu ang alien lady. The dub premiered during the 1983 Holy Week and gained GSTV a viewership of teens who romanticized Lum and children who wished to be Ataru so they could meet fantastic beings from beyond the known universe. GSTV is the official broadcaster of EKBA and EKFL. In 1991, GSTV debuted a Tagalog-dubbed version of which airs to this day on the channel. On December 4, 2008, GSTV began test trials for HD digital television using DVB-T starting with Metro Manila, and later Cebu, but it moved to ISDB-T since 2010. On April 1, 2012, GSTV officially became the first Philippine television network to broadcast in full HD (1080p), available on ISDB-T digital terrestrial television, , , OctaDish, Freeview Southeast Asia, , , and other providers. Its also available in the El Kadsreian Islands via Freeview, ElStar, and Cignal Digital UEKN and Eruowood on Eruowoodian Satellink. On May 2, 2016, GSTV officialy shut down the analog signal and moves to digital TV transmission, making it the first TV network to do so, the last was Marawi City. Programs See List of programs broadcast by GSTV. List of television stations * DWGS-DTV (TV 10/DTV 24 Manila) * DYSX-TV (TV 5/DTV 32 Cebu) * DXFT-TV (TV 8/DTV 30 Davao) * DSIN-TV (TV 1/DTV 1 New Washington) Broadcast hours history * 12:00 pm to 10:00 pm (1975-1980) * 12:00 am to 11:00 pm (1980-1983) * 10:00 am to 11:00 pm (1983-1986) * 10:00 am to 12:00 am (1986-1989) * 8:00 am to 12:00 am (1989-1993) * 7:00 am to 12:00 am (1993-1996) * 6:00 am to 12:30 am (1996-2005) * 5:30 am to 1:00 am (2005-2010) * 5:00 am to 1:00 am (2010-2016) * 24 hours (2016-present) Category:Fictional television networks Category:Philippines Category:1975 Category:General Station Television Category:Fictional television stations Category:Television networks Category:Television stations Category:TV channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Fictional TV networks Category:Fictional Television stations Category:Fictional TV stations Category:TV stations Category:Fictional television channels Category:Television channels Category:Television Category:TV networks Category:1970s Category:TV Channels in the Philippines Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:1970s establishments Category:1975 establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in 1975 Category:GSTV Category:GS Media Network Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1970s